


Avada Kedavra

by Moriavis



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-17
Updated: 2002-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is on a downward spiral, and he doesn't want to go alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avada Kedavra

**Author's Note:**

> To Regret and Ishuca, for showing me I'm not alone

_Avada Kedavra_.

No one understands what we have, do they? The constant twist and turn of hate, the breathless moments when the only thing we see is each other. The want and echo of something more. There was a time when I wouldn't have been able to see it, to understand what it was, what it meant. But that idyllic innocence is over. Now I understand only too well.

 _Avada Kedavra_.

You always followed me. Everywhere I turned, I could count on seeing your face, sneering in boredom, spying over a windowsill, lurking behind the corner of a corridor... laughing at my misfortune and rolling your eyes in icy disdain at my foolishness. I could count on you existing to torment only me. In a way, I was yours, and you were mine. I thought that you would follow me for eternity, into the darkest places of the world... I thought that you would follow me here, where Cedric left me.

But you didn't.

Am I here for you? Perhaps yes. Perhaps no.

"Avada Kedavra."

I didn't think I was going to be able to do it. Now you can come with me, just like you always have. Horrified gray eyes stare at the ground between us. Did I ever tell you that I was going to be Slytherin? I don't stop until I get what I want. Ever.

"No. No. NO!" You scream. You hold him close, tears--tears?--streaming down your cheeks. "FATHER!!! NO! PLEASE, NO!!!"

My wand drops from of numb fingers. Just seeing you there, clutching at him, with _tears_ \--

You were innocent.

I thought you were selfishness incarnate, a superior bastard who considered himself that much more above the rest of humanity. But... you were in a world of mirrors. Your every want and need was answered instantly, and you were confident in the knowledge that your life was perfect. That anything you couldn't do yourself, your father would take care of, and teach you. There was nothing you couldn't have--there was no one who told you 'no', or took anything away from you. Until me. And now its gone, I can see it in your eyes.

I can see it.

I wish I could say I'm sorry, Draco.

But I just didn't want to grow up alone.


End file.
